1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a compound-eye imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a compound-eye imaging apparatus which can take a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-238086 proposes a digital camera for a stereograph, in which, when a first image is taken, a distance to a subject is measured, a modified image suitable for generating a stereoscopic image is generated based on the measured distance, a zoom ratio and the like, and semi-transparent display of the modified image is performed on a display unit. According to this digital camera for the stereograph, a photographer takes a second image in accordance with a semi-transparent image, and thereby, two images for the stereoscopic image can be taken.